


Mr. no good's first day

by chyouchyou07



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, poledancer!Mario, stripper! luka modric, very short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chyouchyou07/pseuds/chyouchyou07
Summary: It started from a series pictures about Mandzo dancing around the pole.➪poledancer!Mario





	Mr. no good's first day

Mario was prepared to make his debut in the biggest night club in Europe. 

He twisted his hip and pulled up his garter to cover his exposed skin. 

 

“You can look but better not touch.“

 grimly he said to those filthy eyes.

 

Meanwhile, our gentle and harmless Lukita was going to strip.

His finger trembled slightly but what could he do?

Everyone was waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I made this one, even myself can't believe it.  
> Shame on me but no guilty.
> 
> Original post➪ [ Mandzo and Lukita ](https://bit.ly/2DyQXzQ)  
> Relevant content➪ [ Mr. No Good’s Tank Tops ](https://bit.ly/2SxWzVl)
> 
>  
> 
> ~~And I hope this one can inspire someone weird like me to write the fictions about g*y p*orn star! Lukita~~


End file.
